Murder in Mineville (MIMV)
Murder in Mineville, also known as MIMV or simply Murder, is a murder mystery style game on the Hive. Game structure Players are assigned a role at the start. The three roles are Innocent, Detective, and Murderer. Players are then given a 10 second grace period before the Murderer is given their weapon. In this time players are able to gather coins to purchase various tools that can help them survive the round. Players, regardless of role, can continue to gather coins even after that 10 second period is over. Once the 10 seconds are up, the Murderer receives their weapon and is able to begin killing innocents, and the Detective. The Detective is armed with a bow at the start. The Murderer's Knife and the Detective's Bow are the only two weapons capable of instantly killing a player. However, Innocents, Detectives, and the Murderer can all purchase extra weapons from the shop. These do not instantly kill a target. Players can continue to gather coins through the game and are even able to loot the body of a fallen player for coins. The Detective's body may be looted for the bow to create a new Detective. There is an eight-minute game timer, once eight minutes have passed the innocents automatically win. Shop The shop is a place where players are able to spend their coins. There are some items that are limited to certain roles though. All Roles * Wooden sword (10 coins) - A wooden sword, after one hit it breaks. * Detective beacon (15 coins) - A beacon that can be used to locate the Detective even if they're dead. It creates a dark blue beacon light at the current location of the detective. * Stone sword (25 coins) - A stone sword, after three hits it breaks. Detective Only * Arrow (8 coins) - It is one extra arrow for the detective's bow. Murderer Only * Citizen Locator (2 coins) - When thrown, it will direct the murderer towards the location of a random Innocent/Detective. Note: It is best to purchase multiple of these for it to be effective. Playing as an Innocent When given the role Innocent your main goal is to survive. The best way to do this is by aiding the detective. There are a few ways you can do this: calling out the disguise or describing the skin of the murderer, buying a weapon to help fight the murderer, or becoming the detective yourself should the current detective be murdered. * Surviving a death (another innocent is killed) yields + 5 karma * Killing the Murderer yields +45 karma Playing as the Detective When you are the Detective your goal is to find and kill the Murderer before he kills you. You can do this by using your bow, which can instantly kill a player, if you know who the Murderer is. You are given one arrow, and after firing it will be granted another one in a few seconds. You can purchase additional arrows from the shop. * Surviving a death (another innocent is killed) yields +5 karma * Killing the Murderer yields +45 karma Playing as the Murderer When given the Murderer role your only job is to kill. You need to kill every other player to win the game. After the first 10 seconds of the game, you will be given your knife. Hitting any player other than the detective instantly kills them. To kill the detective you need to hit them at least 4 times without a combo to kill them. Alternatively, you can throw your knife to instantly kill any player, including a detective, by clicking the right button. (Note: Throwing your knife will cause you to be weaponless unless you purchased a stone sword or wooden sword from the shop!) * Killing any player (Innocent/Detective) yields +10 karma Ranks * Player * Rank * - 175,000 * - 125,000 * - 100,000 * - 75,000 * - 55,000 * - 35,000 * - 25,000 * - 18,000 * - 11,500 * - 8,000 * - 5,500 * - 3,500 * - 2,250 * - 1,000 * 0 - 150 Map List * Autumn * Cathedral * Cloudtown * Desert Village * Excavation * Greenville * Library * Mineville * Misty Manor * Port * Sakura * Westwood Trivia References